A Drop of Hope
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Di minggu-minggu itu terjadi hal-hal paling aneh yang pernah kualami. Tapi tidak ada di antara hal-hal itu yang lebih aneh―dan lebih membuatku terhenyak dalam hati―dibanding hal paling normal ini, yang tentu saja sangat mungkin terjadi. Three-shot. FAX.
1. Before the Date

Sudut pandang Fang mengenai 'insiden' di buku Maximum Ride: Sekolah Selesai―Selamanya. Mungkin akan terlihat OOC, atau aneh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena dialter ke bahasa Indonesia, jadi ada beberapa istilah atau kalimat yang terdengar aneh mungkin. Uh, dan harus diakui kalau menulis dari sudut pandang Fang itu sulit :D.

NOTE: **_Kalimat/kata-kata yang ditebalkan dan dimiringkan seperti ini_** adalah pikiran Angel. Sementara _kalimat/kata-kata yang cuma dimiringkan seperti ini_, kalau bukan kata-kata asing atau penekanan, berarti percakapan pikiran atau pikiran yang diarahkan langsung pada Angel.

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride dan segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengannya adalah milik James Patterson. **

Disclaimer ini juga untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya. Percakapan dan beberapa kalimat di chapter ini diambil dari Maximum Ride: Sekolah Selesai―Selamanya halaman 247-250.

* * *

Minggu-minggu ini adalah hari-hari paling ajaib yang pernah kujalani. Dan itu mengatakan sesuatu, karena datangnya dari orang yang pernah tinggal di kandang anjing, dan menghabiskan waktu menjalani berbagai eksperimen—bukan, bukan yang melakukan eksperimen, tetapi yang _menjadi _eksperimen―di laboratorium berbau antiseptik yang disebut Sekolah dengan hurup depan kapital S, dan berlari-lari di labirin sambil berusaha menghindari—atau kalau perlu, melawan dan membunuh―manusia serigala―buatan, bukan asli. Oh, jangan lupa, ia juga punya sayap hitam dengan panjang rentang sayap dari kiri ke kanan sekitar tiga belas kaki. Minggu-minggu ini lebih aneh dibanding ketika kami menjadi pelarian, dikejar-kejar mutan terbang, dan mencari-cari gedung tinggi bernama Institut Kehidupan Tinggi yang harus kami hancurkan.

Ini lebih aneh dibanding itu semua.

Hidup kami kembali seperti orang normal.

Benar, mungkin kau akan bilang kalau aku―kami―beruntung, bisa menjalani kehidupan normal seperti manusia lainnya. Dan seharusnya begitu, karena itu adalah hal yang paling kami inginkan. Hidup normal, punya orangtua, punya rumah dengan tempat tidur dan sarapan enak setiap hari, pergi sekolah dan punya banyak teman. Tapi seperti yang kau ketahui, kami ini mutan aneh, hidup berpindah dan tidak punya rutinitas tetap sudah jadi hal yang wajar bagi kami, sehingga hal-hal normal terasa aneh untuk kami, dan sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu senang pergi ke sekolah. Menyebut namanya saja membuatku merinding. Tapi Anne bersikeras bahwa hal ini penting untuk kami.

Jadi, seperti kubilang tadi, hidup kami seperti orang normal, dan seperti baru saja kutekankan, aku tidak begitu antusias dengan prospek pergi ke sekolah, yang sayangnya harus kujalani. Dan minggu-minggu pertama saja sudah penuh insiden dan hal-hal baru yang kami temukan. Aku dan Max secara tidak sengaja menemukan orangtua Iggy, misalnya. Juga beberapa... uh, kejadian tidak terduga. Gazzy dan Iggy sudah beberapa kali membuat ulah dengan menjelajahi beberapa tempat dan meledakkan bom mereka. Mereka juga menemukan beberapa keganjilan. Dan itu sempat membuat kami panik.

Namun besoknya, saat kami kembali ke sekolah, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Kami juga berusaha bersikap biasa, tidak mengundang perhatian, namun tetap waspada penuh. Dan sejauh ini tidak ada guru yang memandang curiga dari balik kacamata tebalnya, atau tiba-tiba meliburkan kelas dan membebaskan pe-er selama seminggu―dengan adanya pengendali pikiran seperti Angel di sekitarmu kau takkan pernah tahu. Nudge diundang ke pesta ulang tahun temannya. Anne berjanji mencarikannya pakaian yang bisa menyembunyikan sayapnya namun tetap terlihat cantik dan normal. Ia sangat antusias sampai-sampai berceloteh sepanjang hari dan membuat kuping semua orang hampir lepas―bahkan _earphone_ku pun tidak sanggup menghalau suara bernada tingginya menjauh dari telingaku.

Tapi tidak ada di antara hal-hal itu yang lebih aneh―dan lebih membuatku terhenyak dalam hati―dibanding hal paling normal berikut ini, yang tentu saja sangat mungkin terjadi:

Seorang cowok berambut coklat terang bernama Sam mengajak Max kencan.

"Apa?" seru Iggy.

Saat itu makan malam. Semua orang duduk mengelilingi meja makan, menyerang makanan bertumpuk yang dimasak Iggy, dan yang dengan susah payah dimasak Anne. Kecuali aku. Aku sudah menghabiskan bagianku, dan sekarang berdiri bersandar ke lemari es, memperhatikan percakapan di sekitarku dalam diam.

"Aku diajak kencan," ulang Max dengan suara 'normal', tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

"Oh, Max!" seru Nudge antusias―_yeah_, seperti yang ia tak pernah antusias saja.

"Kau bercanda," ujar Gazzy sambil tertawa, namun berusaha susah payah supaya tidak menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya, sementara Nudge mengerlingnya dengan jijik. Anne tidak akan senang kalau lantainya sampai kotor. "Dasar payah! Apa katanya waktu kau menolaknya?"

Hening melanda ruangan. Tidak ada yang berbicara atau bergerak―aku bahkan hampir curiga tidak ada yang bernapas. Hanya terdengar suara pisau berdenting beradu dengan piring ketika Max memotong _steak_nya.

"Kau menerimanya ya?" Nudge memecah keheningan.

"Oh, ya Tuhan," Iggy bergaya mendramatisir, telapak tangannya diletakkan di dahi. "Max _berkencan_. Kukira kita harus _menghindari_ air mata, kekerasan dan penganiayaan."

Max mendelik tajam padanya, tapi sebagai bocah burung yang buta, Iggy tentu saja punya kemewahan untuk dengan mudah mengabaikannya.

"Kurasa ini asyik," kata Angel dengan manis, ikut angkat bicara. "Max cantik. Sudah _seharusnya_ ia berkencan." **_Kau juga berpendapat begitu kan, Fang?_**

Aku merasa ada makna ganda dalam kalimat itu. Jadi aku tidak menjawabnya. Juga karena aku tidak tahu yang mana yang dimaksud Angel, mengenai kalau Max cantik, atau kalau sudah seharusnya Max berkencan. Pendapatku? Menurutku keduanya. Max _memang_ cantik, dan aku setuju kalau sudah seharusnya ia berkencan. Tapi aku tidak sependapat dengan pilihan pasangan kencannya. Ia sama sekali tidak cocok untuk Max!

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Alih-alih aku memasang ekspresi kosong seperti biasanya. Dan berusaha tidak mengepalkan tanganku dengan keras sampai buku-buku jariku memutih, untuk menahan diriku dari meninju sesuatu, lebih disukai kalau anak laki-laki berambut coklat terang yang jadi samsak tinjuku.

**_Kalau begitu menurutmu siapa yang cocok berkencan dengan Max, Fang?_**

Ugh, aku lupa bahwa di sekitarku ada Angel, yang berarti seharusnya aku tidak boleh lengah dengan apa yang ada di benakku. Tapi seharusnya ia memang tidak boleh menginvasi pikiran orang lain. Dasar pembaca pikiran kecil―_Uh, maaf Angel..._

**_Tidak apa-apa, Fang._**

_Dan tolong jangan baca pikiranku_, tambahku sesingkat mungkin pada Angel, berusaha menjaga kalimatku tetap pendek-pendek.

**_Oke_****.** Jawaban itu datang agak terlambat, tapi tetap diucapkan. Aku menghembuskan napas yang tak sadar kutahan dalam hati, lega karena benakku sekali lagi aman―mungkin.

"Dan apa yang akan kaupakai?" suara Anne membawaku kembali ke kenyataan. Ia bertanya pada Max sambil tersenyum, mungkin antusias karena mendapat boneka barbie untuk didandani. Max yang malang.

"Tidak tahu," gumam Max pelan, wajahnya memerah. Mungkin ia malu karena tidak punya ide sama sekali apa yang harus dilakukannya di kencan pertamanya. Atau mungkin karena semua orang mengomentarinya.

Sadarkah kau siapa yang sama sekali tidak berkomentar?

Benar.

***

"Anggap saja ini misi pengamatan."

Sekarang sekitar satu sampai beberapa puluh menit sebelum pasangan kencan Max datang. Aku bersandar di pintu kamar Max, sementara ia bersiap-siap untuk kencannya yang akan mulai sebentar lagi. Ia bolak-balik memperhatikan refleksinya di cermin meja rias.

"Apa?" katanya, nadanya jelas-jelas tersinggung, mungkin mengira aku menganggapnya gugup―yang mana memang benar. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sudut-sudut mulutku terangkat sepersekian milimeter, heran sekaligus geli dengan fakta bahwa ia tersinggung. Memangnya aku bilang apa, eh? Aku memperhatikannya menarik kausnya dan mengenakan jaket bertudung agak kebesaran yang menyembunyikan sayap-sayapnya. Sayang sekali disembunyikan, padahal menurutku sayap-sayap itu cantik. Tapi tanpa sayap-sayap itupun, apapun yang Max kenakan, ia tetap cantik...

Dan sekali lagi, karena aku adalah aku, maka tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, tapi sebagai gantinya malah...

"He-eh. Biasanya jika kau tampak seperti itu, aku tahu kau bakal muntah." Senyum mikroskopisku berkembang jadi seringai.

Kerja yang bagus, Fang. Sepertinya kau bisa berharap dia meninju pipimu dalam dua detik mendatang.

Tik. Tik.

Ah, rupanya tidak. Suatu keberuntungan. Tapi aneh sekali. Mungkin ia tidak mau dandanannya rusak? Biasanya anak perempuan hanya peduli pada hal itu―bukan berarti peraturan itu berlaku pada Max. Sekarang saja ia tidak mengenakan _make up_ sama sekali. Dan ia tetap tampak... Ya, ya, pikiran, sebaiknya kau menyingkir sebentar. Kembali ke mengapa Max tidak meninjuku. Mungkin ia terlalu senang hari ini sampai-sampai komentar sarkastisku tidak merusak harinya?

Tapi aku tidak sarkastis tanpa alasan, dan aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tampak seperti mau muntah (Sekali lagi aku ingin tahu apakah itu karena ia sangat antusias, atau sebaliknya?). Hampir setiap detik berada di sekitarnya membuatku bisa memprediksikannya dengan baik. Berbeda denganku, ia dengan mudah hampir selalu bisa dibaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya kaku. Ia terdiam sejenak, agak mengerutkan kening. Sebagai sahabat baiknya yang sudah bersamanya hampir seumur hidupnya, aku tahu bahwa ia sedang memutuskan sesuatu. Atau sedang berdebat dengan Suara di kepalanya untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Ya, Max punya Suara di kepalanya, kau tidak punya? Wah, kejutan besar. Mungk―

Bel pintu berdering, memotong laju pikiranku, sekaligus mengakhiri perdebatan batin Max. Aku segera membenahi ekspresiku dan tersenyum jail, lalu mendahului berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

Oh, waktu, ayo cepatlah berlalu.


	2. During the Date

**Disclaimer: Lihat chapter 1**

Adegan dan beberapa kalimat di chapter ini diambil dari Maximum Ride: Sekolah Selesai―Selamanya halaman 190.

* * *

Aku meminta dengan sopan pada waktu untuk cepat berlalu, bukan begitu?

Tapi seperti biasa, waktu tidak mau memberimu apa yang kauinginkan. Ia terus berjalan semaunya, bahkan kalau mungkin, ia berjalan lambat-lambat, hanya untuk membuatmu kesal. Itu yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

Max baru saja pergi lima belas menit yang lalu, sepertinya. Aku tidak bisa yakin karena waktu mempermainkanku. Contohnya, sebelum duduk di tempat tidur ini aku mengecek jam tanganku, dan berdiam diri selama dua jam, kalau menurut yang kurasakan. Tapi waktu aku mengecek jam lagi, ternyata baru lima menit berlalu. Hhh, empat jam lagi sebelum Max kembali. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan melanjutkan kegiatanku sebelum duduk tadi. Mondar-mandir di sekitar kamarku, menunggu Max pulang. Aku ingin tahu, apakah kencannya berjalan baik atau tidak.

Kau tanya padaku, kenapa aku peduli?

Aku hanya khawatir pada Max, tidak lebih. Dia adalah orang pertama yang kupercayai, dan telah kukenal hampir seumur hidupku. Ia adalah teman baikku, pemimpinku, dan aku menyayanginya seperti saudara perempuanku sendiri.

Max adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Ialah sebenarnya yang memiliki tanggung jawab dan tugas paling berat. Ia adalah yang paling tua di kelompok kami, sehingga ia yang menjadi pemimpin, dan harus mengurus segala keperluan kami. Ia yang memutuskan segala sesuatu yang akan kami lakukan di masa mendatang. Ia yang membagi tugas, menyelesaikan masalah, mencari informasi dan menyimpulkannya, menjaga kawanan kami tetap utuh dan bersama-sama. Ia yang harus menyelamatkan dunia. Dan ia berusaha melakukannya dengan baik. Ia _telah _melakukannya dengan baik.

Dalam kawanan kami, ia adalah sosok ibu bagi anak-anak yang lebih muda. Ia _memang_ ibu bagi kami. Max selalu berusaha memenuhi apapun keinginan kami kalau itu mungkin, memastikan bahwa kami merasa nyaman dan dapat hidup senormal mungkin. Yah, senormal yang bisa kau alami kalau kau adalah manusia dengan dua persen DNA burung dalam tubuhmu. Setiap malam, bila memungkinkan, ia akan membawa Angel ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya, lalu mengecup dahinya dan membisikkan selamat malam ke telinganya. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi Gazzy dan Nudge.

Iggy tentunya sudah tidak perlu diselimuti atau dicium dahinya, namun gestur bersahabat dan perhatian selalu diperlihatkan Max padanya. Terkadang memang Max memarahinya karena ia mengajari Gazzy membuat bom jenis baru atau Gazzy dan Iggy berbisik-bisik merencanakan sesuatu, biasanya kejahilan pada anak lain. Terkadang juga Max dan Iggy bertukar komentar sarkastis, bahkan kadang tentang topik sensitif seperti kebutaan Iggy. Namun itu justru pertanda bahwa Max dekat dengannya, dan tidak peduli meskipun ia buta. Iggy mengerti hal itu. Sebagai yang paling tua, kami bertiga harus bergantian berjaga ketika dalam pelarian, mengantisipasi serangan Pemusnah di malam hari. Terkadang Max mengambil tugas berjaga semalaman agar yang lainnya bisa tidur cukup.

Max mungkin tidak bisa memasak―Iggylah yang menjadi koki di kelompok kami. Pada faktanya, Max bahkan bisa menghanguskan roti panggang dari _toaster_ otomatis. Satu-satunya yang bisa dimasaknya dengan sukses―benar-benar ajaib―adalah _chocolate chip cookies_ kesukaannya, ia belajar membuatnya saat ia berada di rumah Dr. Martinez. Tapi meski begitu, anak-anak tetap menyayanginya. Ia yang memastikan bahwa kami bisa makan cukup, dan itu berarti makanan harus banyak, karena kami membutuhkan minimal tiga ribu kalori setiap harinya. Baginya, keselamatan dan kenyamanan kawanan adalah nomor satu. Yang lainnya bisa dinomor duakan, termasuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Ia adalah teladan bagi anggota kawanannya. Iggy, meskipun sering melempar komentar sarkastis pada Max, namun ia menghormati Max dan belajar banyak darinya. The Gasman ingin bisa sekuat dan setegar Max, agar bisa ikut melindungi kawanan, dan lebih penting lagi bisa melindungi adiknya, Angel. Max selalu mengatakan padanya agar dia tidak terlalu berusaha keras, dan bahwa setiap orang juga butuh istirahat. Setiap orang mempunyai batasan masing-masing.

Ya, Maximum Ride Yang Tidak Tertaklukkan juga sebenarnya memiliki batas tertentu. Ada saat dimana berat beban yang dipikulnya di pundaknya tak tertahankan. Namun Max selalu menutupinya dari anggota kawanan yang lain. Mereka tidak butuh hal lain untuk dikhawatirkan, itulah alasannya. Dan Maximum Ride yang mengalami keterpurukan adalah alasan bagus untuk khawatir. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat ia pada saat-saat terlemahnya. Aku satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihatnya menangis. Dan aku diam-diam senang bahwa ia mempercayaiku untuk menyaksikan dan menenangkannya di saat rentannya.

Nudge dan Angel ingin bisa secerdik dan secantik Max, walau mereka jarang mengatakannya.

Max tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi ia _memang_ cantik. Rambutnya adalah helaian pirang dan coklat berselang-seling, tidak akan kautemukan pada manusia manapun, kecuali kalau mereka mengecat rambutnya. Bila sudah terlalu panjang dan mengganggu, Max biasanya mengguntingnya dengan asal, dan menggunakan alat terdekat yang bisa memotong rambut, termasuk pisau dapur dan gunting rumput. Kalau tidak sempat, dia akan mengikatnya di puncak kepalanya.

Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari anak perempuan seusianya, sekitar lima kaki delapan inchi, dan ramping. Itu karena latihan setiap hari yang dijalaninya saat masih berada di Sekolah, membantai para Pemusnah dan berlarian di labirin yang memusingkan. Saat berada dalam pelarianpun, kegiatan itu tidak berubah banyak, hanya tempatnya yang berbeda. Tentunya terbang juga membakar banyak sekali energi, sehingga semua yang dimakannya tidak terbuang percuma.

Matanya yang lebar berwarna coklat dan dalam. Sorot matanya memancarkan ketangguhan, kewaspadaan dan kendali. Tapi mata yang sama juga menyiratkan kelembutan dan kehangatan, serta intelegensi dan kebijaksanaan jauh di atas umurnya. Sayapnya adalah bulu-bulu krem dengan sapuan coklat lembut di beberapa tempat. Rentang sayapnya mencapai empat belas kaki, dan dengan kepakan lembut mampu terbang dengan kecepatan lebih dari seratus mil per jam. Saat mengudara, helaian bulunya sering bergoyang lembut dan terkadang bergesekan dengan sayap hitamku jika atau terbang terlalu dekat dengannya.

Max tidak pernah menyadari pesonanya, dan kalau ia menyadarinya, ia memilih untuk tidak meributkannya. Ia tetap fokus pada tugas di tangannya. Itu menambah nilai plusnya dalam kamusku.

Baiklah, aku menyayanginya lebih dari sekedar sebagai teman baik, lebih dari sekedar sebagai saudara. Aku _mencintainya_.

Bukan berarti aku akan mengatakan itu padanya. Tidak hari ini, tidak besok, tidak dalam seribu tahun mendatang.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ia juga mencintaiku lebih dari sekedar teman baik, saudara, dan tangan kanannya, atau tidak. Bila jawabannya adalah yang terakhir, aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan sanggup menerimanya dan pasti akan mengalami keterpurukan yang sangat parah. Hatiku yang rapuh pasti akan pecah menjadi seribu kepingan, dan takkan bisa disatukan lagi, meski dengan _superglue_ sekalipun. Daripada mengambil resiko penolakan seperti itu, lebih baik aku bungkam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ditambah lagi Max memang hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatian lebih apapun padaku, jadi kemungkinan sangat besar bahwa jawabannya adalah yang terakhir. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku. Ia sangat peduli padaku, dengan porsi yang tepat, namun ia juga mencurahkan perhatian yang hampir sama pada anggota kawanan yang lain.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang hal itu. Jadi aku mencoba _bersahabat_ dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut merah bernama Lissa. _Dan kami berciuman_.

Saat itu kelas sedang kosong, memang sudah waktunya istirahat. Aku berdiri memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, hanya setengah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Sementara ia berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu dan bersemangat, hampir seperti Nudge. Lalu, dengan tiba-tiba, ia mendekat padaku, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, dan berjinjit lalu menciumku, di bibir.

Seketika aku membeku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Aku merasa seperti mengkhianati cintaku pada Max. Tapi... belum tentu Max mencintaiku kan? Sebenarnya, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia memiliki perasaan lebih padaku. Jadi, satu ciuman saja tidak masalah, ya kan...?

Jadi perlahan, kunaikkan kedua tanganku menyentuh pinggang gadis itu. Lalu kupeluk ia lebih erat. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit agar bisa menciumnya lebih baik. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum kami harus berpisah untuk bernapas. Dengan ragu-ragu kulepaskan pelukanku padanya, dan kami berdiri canggung dalam diam selama beberapa detik berikutnya, sebelum Lissa tersenyum ragu-ragu dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingat ia punya janji bertemu temannya di perpustakaan. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, dan dalam dua detik gadis itu sudah menghilang dari kelas ini.

Aku masih terpaku di tempat selama beberapa saat, berusaha memahami apa saja yang baru terjadi. Berusaha _merasakan_ apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku berusaha mengingat rasa mulutnya di mulutku, lembut bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, dan hangat tubuhnya menekan tubuhku. Aku memang menikmatinya, tapi... ini berbeda. Rasanya berbeda.

Aku lebih bisa merasakan saat Max menciumku.

Rasanya peristiwa itu terjadi berabad-abad yang lalu. Namun aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Itu hanyalah ciuman singkat, dan Max sendiri mengkonfirmasi bahwa ciuman itu "terjadi begitu saja". Namun selama sedetik itu, aku melupakan keadaanku yang tengah luka parah, hanya sanggup merasakan tekstur bibirnya yang lembut dan hangat di atas bibirku. Saat itu aku juga membeku, dan tidak sempat membalas menciumnya atau melakukan reaksi lain. Barulah beberapa detik kemudian saraf-sarafku bekerja kembali. Dan reaksi pintarku adalah, "Ouch!" mengacu pada bibirku yang pecah dan berdarah.

Rasa manis terasa dalam mulutku. Tidak mungkin itu rasa darah kan? Karena rasanya seperti karat, dan aku memang merasakan karat itu. Aku memikirkan lagi sejenak tentang apa yang kurasakan beberapa detik lalu, juga secara otomatis berusaha mematrinya dalam ingatanku, sensasi ciumannya yang bagai obat bius bagiku.

Saat itulah kusadari bahwa aku mencintainya, meskipun sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku sudah merasakan ketertarikan dan keinginan melindungi yang besar terhadapnya. Aku menyadari, dan menerima bahwa aku memang mencintainya.

Dan setelah menciumnya, aku semakin yakin bahwa aku mencintainya, dan perasaan itu tak bisa diubah lagi, akan tetap ada selamanya. Max takkan pernah tergantikan dalam hidupku, bahkan meskipun aku menginginkannya. Dan aku tidak menginginkannya.

Karena itulah aku peduli soal hal ini. Aku merasa resah saat mendengar bahwa Max diajak kencan. Dan lebih resah lagi karena ia berkencan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, orang yang tidak kuketahui baik atau tidak bagi Max. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya pergi, karena aku sendiri berkencan dengan Lissa.

Aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan hal ini, kuyakinkan kau. Tapi tentunya setelah menciumnya―_well_, dia yang menciumku, tapi intinya sama, kami berciuman―aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Jadi aku harus bertahan menghadapi celotehannya, senyumnya yang manis memuakkan―aku baru menyadarinya, entah kenapa―dan juga sikap manjanya dimana ia terus saja bergelantungan di lenganku. _Literally_.

Saat ia melakukan hal yang menyebalkan atau salah, barulah aku bisa menemukan alasan untuk memutuskannya. Mungkin aku bahkan tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk memutuskannya. Kami kan tidak akan berada terus di sini, suatu saat kawananku akan pergi meninggalkan Virginia dan aku akan ikut dengan mereka. Dengan senang hati.

Lagipula aku ini hanya sembilan puluh delapan persen manusia, jadi aku tidak mungkin terus bersama Lissa bahkan kalaupun aku menginginkannya. Dan aku tidak menginginkannya, jadi tidak masalah.

Sampai saat itu tiba―saat aku putus dengan Lissa atau saat kawananku memutuskan untuk pergi―aku harus bersabar.

Ini sama sekali tidak memecahkan masalahku mengenai Max. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Dan aku juga―dengan egoisnya―tidak rela kalau Max berkencan. Aku tidak bisa membuntutinya selama ia kencan. Kalau sampai ketahuan, Max akan marah padaku, dan Iggy serta yang lain akan terus mengejekku, kira-kira sampai seratus tahun ke depan, kalau kami masih hidup. Dan kalau aku membuntutinya, dan mengetahui kalau ternyata Max menikmati kencannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kurasakan―dan kulakukan―mengenai hal itu.

Yang jelas bukan perasaan yang baik.

Aku mendesah. Sepertinya aku memang harus menunggu Max pulang untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya setelah kencan. Dan itu masih lama sekali.


	3. After the Date

NOTE: _Kalimat/kata-kata yang dimiringkan seperti ini_, kalau bukan kata-kata asing atau penekanan, berarti flashback.

**Disclaimer: Lihat chapter 1**

Percakapan dan beberapa kalimat di chapter ini diambil dari Maximum Ride: Sekolah Selesai―Selamanya halaman 208-209 dan halaman 256-262.

* * *

Suara mesin mobil yang menderu terdengar di halaman rumah Anne. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian mobil itu berhenti, dan dari dalamnya keluar dua orang berambut pirang dan coklat terang. Mobil Sam―itu nama pasangan kencan Max, kalau kau lupa. Bukan Sam yang mengemudi tentu, karena ia belum cukup umur. Kakaknya yang hanya sekitar dua tahun lebih tua dari Sam yang mengemudi. Sam mengantar Max sampai teras depan rumah Anne.

Kau tanya padaku, aku tahu dari mana?

Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku sekarang sedang melihat dari jendela kamarku di lantai atas. Kamar ini memiliki pemandangan paling jelas ke arah teras. Untung saja ada tirai di jendela ini, sehingga aku tidak terlihat dari luar dan bisa dituduh memata-matai. Apakah aku memata-matai? Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma... mengawasi.

Aku menyipitkan mata dan menajamkan pendengaranku yang setajam penglihatan dan pendengaran elang―haha, yeah, ironi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ini _gagak_―dan dengan segera aku bisa mendengar percakapan di bawah, sejelas kalau aku berdiri di balik pintu depan dan menempelkan telingaku di daun pintu.

"Terima kasih," kata Max, dari nadanya terdengar canggung. "Aku sangat menikmati malam ini."

"Aku juga," sahut Sam. "Kau tidak seperti cewek-cewek lain yang kukenal." Betul sekali, Bung.

"Apakah itu bagus atau jelek?" ujar Max, sedikit waspada.

"Bagus. Sangat bagus." Sam melontarkan senyum yang mungkin dianggapnya paling menawan. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia mendekati Max. Diletakkannya satu tangannya di bahu Max, dan yang lainnya di bawah dagu gadis pirang itu. Lalu Sam menciumnya. Dengan mudah, tanpa harus menunduk atau menekuk lutut, karena Max hampir sama tingginya dengan Sam. Mata Max melebar saat itu. Ciuman itu singkat saja, dan Sam memundurkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Max.

Ekspresi Max tidak menunjukkan keresahan, maka ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium Max lagi, memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih 'nyaman' dan mudah saat menciumnya. Kedua tangannya perlahan memeluk pinggang Max. Mungkin Sam bisa mencium dengan baik, karena Max memejamkan matanya dan menerimanya. Sepertinya ia menikmatinya sama seperti Sam. Aku? Aku menggenggam besi kepala tempat tidurku sampai buku-buku jariku memutih, membuat besi itu hampir penyok. Semoga Anne tidak memeriksa kamarku. Oh tunggu, ia memang tidak pernah memeriksa kamarku.

Aku melompat refleks ketika mendengar suara klakson dari arah bawah, merasa agak jengkel. Tapi sebagian lagi merasa puas, karena klakson itu juga membuat mereka saling melepaskan diri dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Mereka sama-sama membelalakkan mata terkejut, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Wow," kata Sam.

_Wow_ sama sekali tidak menggambarkan Max secara tepat. _Wow_ sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan Max―dan ciumannya―secara benar. Itu bisa dibilang penghinaan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyebutkan kata yang tepat untuk itu. Jadi kata _wow_ mungkin bisa mendeskripsikannya sedikit . Kau tanya padaku, aku tahu dari mana? Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku pernah merasakannya. Walaupun saat itu aku bisa dibilang sekarat. Walaupun bibirku pecah-pecah setelah dihajar mutan manusia-serigala. Walaupun responku saat itu adalah 'Ouch!'. Walaupun mungkin itu hanya kecelakaan. Atau insting...

Max menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Sam, menyetujui. "Kau sebaiknya pergi," ujarnya. "tapi terima kasih sekali lagi, untuk semuanya. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali." Max terlalu baik. Aku yakin kencan mereka tidak semenyenangkan itu... Atau memang sangat menyenangkan?

"Ya." Sam mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Max perlahan, sepertinya berniat menciumnya lagi. Besi kepala tempat tidurku sudah hampir patah. Tapi klakson berbunyi lagi, kakaknya sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang. Jadi dengan itu, Sam―dengan wajah penuh penyesalan―berjalan menuju mobilnya, dan hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat lagi sebelum memasuki mobilnya. "Sampai jumpa besok!"

Aku sempat mendengar suara "Ya," pelan dari Max, sebelum menjauhi jendela dan terduduk di ujung tempat tidurku lagi.

***

Aku menunggu dalam kamarku hingga terdengar langkah-langkah sunyi Max menaiki tangga, dan derit pelan pintu pintu kamarnya menutup. Aku diam tak bergerak selama beberapa menit, lalu melangkah keluar kamarku. Tentu saja setelah memastikan ekspresiku normal, dan normal dalam kamusku berarti tanpa ekspresi untuk kalian, atau hanya sedikit ekspresi―kebanyakan terkesan mengejek atau menggoda―untuk Max.

Kudorong pelan pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tidak ditutup rapat, dan kulongokkan kepalaku. "Wow, cahaya kebahagiaanku. Bikin aku silau," kataku sambil masuk, berlagak melindungi mataku dengan tangan.

Max memutar bola matanya bosan, bisa kulihat dari sela-sela jariku yang menutupi mata. Ia mengguncang bahu dan sayap-sayapnya, setelah melepas jaket bertudungnya. Aku tahu kalau ia pasti lelah setelah semalaman menahan keras sayap-sayapnya. Rahasia kami tidak boleh sampai ketahuan siapa-siapa, atau kami harus pindah lagi. Sepertinya Max berhasil menutupinya, karena ekspresi Sam saat pergi tadi terlihat bahagia dan bersemangat, bukannya tampak ngeri atau histeris.

Biarpun aku setengah berharap reaksi yang terakhirlah yang muncul di wajah Sam.

"Mereka ingin tetap tetap terjaga untuk menunggumu, tapi Anne menyuruh mereka tidur," kataku sambil menutup pintu, dan melangkah ke arahnya.

"Anne bertindak tepat," katanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" aku sampai ke dekatnya, dan bersandar ke meja belajarnya dengan posisi kedua lenganku terlipat di dada. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri, namun aku tak bisa menghindari adanya nada aneh dalam suaraku. Nada penasaran, menuduh, marah, sedih, _cemburu_―entahlah, aku tak tahu yang mana. Max sepertinya mendeteksi nada itu―meskipun tidak tahu artinya―dan menengadah menatapku. Untungnya wajahku lebih bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ekspresiku kosong tak terbaca. Uh-oh, sepertinya tidak. Aku merasakan mataku agak menegang, dan otot rahangku berkedut, seakan ingin digerakkan untuk menggigit kaki seseorang. Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Apakah Max menyadarinya juga?

"Aku melihat dia―apa istilahnya? Oh ya―'menempel seperti perangko'. Jadi kurasa kalian cocok," tambahku kaku, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ekspresi fasialku. Tidak berhasil, itu malah membuatku makin kesal dan tegang. Dan makin menampakkan kalau aku memang menunggunya pulang. Dan mengawasi pertukaran salamnya dengan Sam. Makin menunjukkan kalau aku gelisah. Cemburu.

Max masih memandangiku, kemungkinan besar berusaha menebak apa yang ada di pikiranku. Untung saja ia bukan pembaca pikiran.

"Ya," katanya akhirnya. Ditendangnya sepatunya sampai lepas, dan ia menunduk, sepertinya malu. "Banyak kejadian seperti itu di sini."

Aku berpindah dari tempatku berdiri, duduk di sebelahnya. Kusandarkan punggungku pada kepala tempat tidur. "Jadi kau menyukainya. Aku tidak perlu membunuhnya." Suaraku masih saja tegang. Dan sedikit pasrah, yang dengan amat baik berhasil kusembunyikan kali ini.

Max mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, dia baik sekali. Kami bersenang-senang." Tapi senyum kecil―sangat kecil sampai-sampai aku akan melewatkannya kalau aku tidak memperhatikannya baik-baik―muncul di wajahnya.

"Tapi...?" tanyaku menggantung.

"Tapi memang kenapa?" Senyum mikroskopisnya menghilang. Ia menggosok-gosok pelipisnya dengan kedua telunjuknya. "Dia bisa saja cowok paling baik di dunia, tapi itu tak mengubah apa-apa. Aku tetap mutan aneh. Kita tetap berada dalam situasi yang setiap hari semakin kubenci. Kita tidak bisa mempercayai siapa-siapa. Kita tidak bisa memecahkan misteri kode. Kita tidak bisa menemukan orangtua kita―belum tentu juga ada gunanya juga kalau kita menemukan mereka."

Aku terdiam, menunduk merenungi kata-katanya. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Aku melihat Ari malam ini," katanya, dan kepalaku otomatis terangkat, memandang ke arahnya. "Dia berdiri di luar toko es krim. Dia tersenyum padaku. Dan ada seseorang bersamanya..." "Aku melihat―" ia berhenti sejenak, berpikir.

Ia menoleh lambat-lambat ke arahku dan berkata, "Ari membawaku bersamanya. Aku ada di luar jendela." Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Tidak percaya.

"Aku melihat sekelebat rambut belang pirang di van pada hari mereka menyerang kita," jelasnya. "Dan malam ini aku melihat rambut yang sama, di luar bersama Ari. Aku mengira itu bayanganku sendiri di jendela. Tapi itu bukan bayangan. Itu _aku_."

Aku hanya mendengarkan sambil lalu. Otakku terus berpikir, memutar kembali kata-kata Max, _"Aku ada di luar jendela. Itu bukan bayangan. Itu _aku._" _Ada... Max lain? Seakan satu Max saja kurang rumit. Sekarang ada satu lagi, dan yang ini jahat. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada dua Max, dan keduanya berlawanan? Apakah aku akan bisa mengenali salah satunya sebagai Max-ku? Ya, tentu saja aku akan bisa mengenali Max-ku. Max-_ku_. Aku suka bunyi kata itu.

"Astaga," ujarku akhirnya, masih berusaha menelaahnya di benakku. "Max di sisi gelap. Hal terburuk yang bisa kupikirkan. Tuhanku. Satu Max lagi. Max yang jahat. Sial."

"Itu belum semuanya," katanya pelan. Masih ada lagi? Ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila itu tak pernah membiarkan kami beristirahat, ya? Oh, menyenangkan sekali. Bagi yang tidak tahu, aku mengatakannya―err, memikirkannya―dengan nada sarkastis. "Kau tahu saat aku bilang padamu jika aku berubah manjadi jahat, aku ingin kau―melakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan, biar yang lain-lain aman?"

"Ya." Aku menatapnya waspada. Aku masih mengingat permintaannya saat itu. Dan biarpun hatiku berat, aku terpaksa mengangguk. Bukan berarti aku harus menepatinya pada saatnya. Aku pemegang janji yang teguh, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup melakukan hal itu pada Max.

"Alasan aku meminta itu padamu adalah..." ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Dua kali, ketika aku menatap cermin, aku―melihat diriku berubah. Menjadi Pemusnah."

Aku tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku _tak bisa_ mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku menyentuh wajahku, dan rasanya sama saja. Seperti manusia, mulus. Tapi cermin menampakkan aku sebagai Pemusnah." Ia menunduk. Malu? Kenapa dia harus malu? Itu bukan kesalahannya.

Keheningan menguasai kami berdua. Mungkin sudah berabad-abad berlalu sebelum ada yang memecah keheningan ini. Mungkin hanya berlangsung dua detik. Waktu sekali lagi mempermainkanku. Kami berdua tidak bergerak.

"Aku berani taruhan kau mirip anjing Peking," kataku akhirnya sambil mendesah pelan.

Max menoleh cepat. "Apa?"

"Berani taruhan kau tampak seperti cewek anjing yang manis," ulangku. Lalu dengan main-main, aku menyeringai lebar menampakkan gigi-gigiku yang putih seolah mempunyai Fang―_taring._ "Rarrr!" geramku pelan, lalu mengangkat kedua tanganku pura-pura menerkamnya.

Max memukul kepalaku. Aku menghindar, lalu tertawa. Ia melompat berdiri, ekspresinya marah karena aku malah main-main. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku lagi, namun kini dengan sikap menyerah. Tubuhku gemetar karena aku masih tertawa. Aku berusaha meredamnya, yang baru berhasil beberapa detik kemudian.

"Dengar," ujarku, memasang wajah serius. Bukan wajah kosong sehingga tampak serius, tapi wajah dengan emosi serius. Kau menangkap maksudku? "Aku tahu kau bukan Pemusnah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melihatnya di cermin, dan aku tak tahu siapa Max yang satu lagi, tapi aku tahu siapa dirimu, sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Dan kau bukan Pemusnah. Dan bahkan jika aku melihatmu sebagai Pemusnah, aku akan tetap mengenalimu. Aku tahu kau tidak jahat, tidak peduli seperti apapun rupamu."

"Terima kasih," katanya serak.

"Kau baik-baik saja," ujarku lirih, berdiri dua inchi darinya, mengusap-usap rambutnya. Betapa aku ingin mempersempit jarak itu dan mendekapnya, membisikkan lebih banyak kata-kata penghiburan, menghapus kekhawatirannya.

"Jangan berani memasukkan ini ke blog-mu," Max mengancam tiba-tiba. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya sedetikpun."

"Jangan sok penting deh," kataku kembali ke diriku semula―yang berarti aku kembali sarkastis―lalu berbalik meninggalkan kamarnya. Begitu pintunya tertutup, aku tersenyum lebar. Aku tahu bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja.

-

Aku duduk di lantai, bersandar di tempat tidurku. Kepalaku menunduk, disangga oleh kedua telapak tanganku yang sikunya berbenturan dengan lututku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan lagi.

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Seharusnya aku memikirkan tentang cara membantu Max memastikan anak-anak yang lain aman. Memastikan para Pemusnah itu tidak kembali mengejar dan menyerang kami. Aku seharusnya mencari tahu soal Ari dan Max yang jahat yang kemungkinan telah diciptakan. Atau memeriksa dan merasa resah apakah benar Max akan menjadi Pemusnah.

Tapi bukan itu yang ada di pikiranku sekarang.

Yang terbayang di benakku adalah senyum lembut Max saat mengatakan kalau kencannya menyenangkan, dan saat ia mengatakan kalau Sam baik sekali. Juga saat Sam dan Max berciuman di teras, tak berpisah selama beberapa detik, dan mungkin takkan berpisah kalau mereka tidak harus bernapas dan tidak ada suara klakson yang dibunyikan kakaknya Sam. Mungkin Sam memang baik sekali, memperlakukan Max seperti yang Max inginkan, seperti seorang perempuan atau semacamnya.

Mungkin Max memang menyukai Sam.

Dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Aku membencinya. Dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena membenci kebahagiaan Max.

Tapi aku juga ingat ekspresi lelahnya, juga kata-katanya, bahwa dia ini―kami semua―adalah mutan aneh, dan dengan begitu tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan hidup tenang. Kami tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Hal sehari-hari yang kami lalui hanyalah eksperimen. Pengejaran. Penangkapan. Pelarian. Begitu seterusnya. Hal itu tidak bisa dihindari, bagaimanapun kami membencinya.

Aku sedih untuknya mengenai hal itu. Untuk kami semua.

Aku sedih untuk Max yang tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk tumbuh dengan normal seperti remaja lainnya. Ia dipaksa dewasa lebih cepat dan mengurus anak-anak lain yang lebih muda. Walau mungkin rasa sedihku tak berguna juga. Ia sendiri sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan tahtanya itu. Posisinya sebagai ibu kami memang sangat dinikmatinya, ia telah dekat dengan setiap individu dalam kawanan kami.

Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat ia marah karena merasa posisinya sebagai ibu 'direbut' oleh Anne.

.

.

_"Kau petarung, bukan ibu." Aku mengangkat bahu._

_"Aku tidak bisa jadi dua-duanya? Kaupikir aku ibu yang payah? Apa, karena aku kurang feminin, begitu? Tidak seperti gadis berambut merah itu, yang menempel padamu seperti lem!" Ekspresinya sakit hati, sampai-sampai aku hampir menyesal mengatakan hal sebelumnya itu. Dan kalimat terakhirnya barulah terpahami olehku. Max... melihatnya?_

_Aku terlalu termakan pikiran itu, aku bahkan tidak merasakan saat ia mendorongku kuat-kuat._

_Tapi hanya sebentar._

_Karena aku adalah aku, Fang yang tidak sensitif dan dingin, aku balas mendorongnya sampai hampir membentur dinding. Max nampaknya sangat marah, wajahnya memerah. Rasa bersalah segera merayapiku. Aku ingin sekali berlutut dan meminta maaf. Tapi egoku terlalu besar untuk melakukan itu. Sebagai gantinya, aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya, hingga wajahnya hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahku._

_"Kau cukup feminin," kataku lirih. "Seingatku." Aku teringat saat ia menciumku di pantai itu. Saat aku tergeletak di ambang kematian. Saat dalam sedetik aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, hanya kelembutan bibirnya menekan bibirku yang pecah._

_Wajahnya semakin memerah, dan ia menggertakkan giginya._

_"Dan selama ini kau ibu yang hebat. Tapi kau baru empat belas tahun, dan mestinya kau tidak harus jadi ibu. Beri dirimu waktu sepuluh tahun." Kalau diterjemahkan: kau bisa jadi ibu untuk anak-anakmu. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, menyenggol bahunya saat melewatinya._

_"Omong-omong," kataku dari ujung lorong, tepat sebelum aku memasuki kamarku. "Aku membuat blog. Aku menggunakan komputer sekolah. Melanggar peraturan, tentu saja. Blog Fang." Aku terkekeh, merasa sedikit konyol. "Coba kaulihat sekali-sekali... _Mom_."_

_._

_._

Apa artinya itu?

Kalau aku merenungkannya lagi sekarang, Max menunjukkan reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan saat itu. Dan dia terlihat tidak suka saat memergoki aku berciuman dengan Lissa. Aku memang merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman seperti itu, tapi diam-diam rasa puas muncul bersamanya. Mungkin Max cemburu karena aku mencium Lissa? Dan Max tidak hampir tidak pernah semerah itu. Apa mungkin selain dia marah, dia juga... malu?

Aku tersenyum kecil ke dalam telapak tanganku. Aku ini benar-benar idiot. Dan aku malah tersenyum begitu menyadari bahwa aku idiot. _Sheesh_. Tapi aku tetap senang.

Mungkin sebenarnya aku masih punya setitik harapan kalau Max sebenarnya mencintaiku.

Atau tidak.

Max sudah mengatakan, bahwa hidup kami tak pernah tenang. Takkan ada waktu untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Kami takkan menetap, dan kami akan terus berada dalam situasi membahayakan. Kami akan terus dalam pelarian. Meskipun tidak selamanya. Mungkin suatu saat, saat Max sudah menyelamatkan dunia, hidup kami bisa menjadi normal lagi.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menggunakan sebaik mungkin kesempatan yang kumiliki. Aku akan melewatkan setiap waktuku untuk berasa di sisinya, selama ia menginginkanku. Bahkan meskipun hanya sebagai saudaranya. Teman baiknya. Tangan kanan kepercayaannya. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Perasaanku padanya tidak akan pernah berubah. Karena perasaan seorang bocah burung sepertiku, sekali ditetapkan, maka ia terpatri kuat di di atas batu. Atau begitulah anggapanku. Paling tidak begitulah perasaanku.

Bukan berarti aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Seperti kubilang sebelumnya, tidak hari ini, tidak besok, tidak sampai seribu tahun mendatang.

Oh, baiklah, mungkin aku akan mengatakannya, tapi yang jelas, tidak dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

**A/N:** Err... Endingnya begitu sajalah. Saya tidak ahli bikin ending.

Curhat colongan, saya ga suka sama yang namanya Lissa. Eww, dia merebut Fang dari Max. T_T.


End file.
